


The Sword of the Sea

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, fic request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Based on a request I have received a long while ago. You are an apprentice to Melissandre, the Red Priestess. You trust her more than you trust your own mother.You meet Gendry, a bastard who possesses power and a kind soul you feel a pull towards. After Melissandre reveals her true plans to you, you feel a pull towards the sea. She tells you to do the right thing. You and Davos help Gendry escape. He tells you that he will find you and see you again to thank you for what you did for him.Months later, you are a Blue Priestess in the Iron Islands serving under the tough Yara Greyjoy. She knows you can listen to the sea. She trusts you. You have a life here, advising Yara and taking care of her brother Theon. That is, until Gendry shows up on the shores of the Iron Islands, asking you to join a war that the sea cannot save you from.





	The Sword of the Sea

Marrine’s first day at the museum excited her so much, she had gotten ready two hours before she needed to even be there. Walking up the concrete steps meant she was that much closer to her dream job. She approached the desk like an excited toddler.

“Good morning!” she held out her hand, waiting for the front desk associate to take it. “Could you tell me where Dr. Brennen is? I’m Marrine. It’s my first day.” The front desk associate took a sip of coffee and pointed to the right in a lazy manner. 

Marrine started walking in that direction. She noted the beautiful pillars and pristine marble flooring. The Royal Museum of Westeros was one of the highest institutions of the country. From the historical articles housed in here to the many conventions and meetings, the museum was any historical nerds dream come true. At least, for Marrine it was.

She wandered down a hallway of offices until she heard a familiar voice.

“Marrine! You made it!” Dr. Brennen called out to her. Marrine smiled and walked into his office. One wall held many bookshelves with several texts and books on wars in Westeros on them. The other side was mostly glass looking out into the main city. Dr. Brennen’s desk had his computer playing soft music and a portfolio sitting on top of his desk. “I was afraid you would get lost.”

“Well, I’m here,” Marrine shook his hand. “Although I will say, it’s not a bad day to get lost. It’s beautiful here.”

“It is,” Dr. Brennen agreed. “The good thing is we almost always have weather like this.” He looked out into the city for a moment. “Well, shall we get you started?” After an hour of preliminary information and orientation, Marrine held her official badge in her hands. She pinned it to her chest and followed Dr. Brennen through a set of doors.

The room was a bright white. Several people worked on small tables that held old weapons and relics of the past. 

“Oh wow,” Marrine gasped. Dr. Brennen passed her a pair of white gloves. 

“I thought you’d like this room,” he guided her past a Tyrell-made vase. “When Dr. Kai showed me your dissertation on Ice, I had a feeling you would like this room. We take care most of our weapons back here. You’re most welcome to visit this room anytime you please.”

“Seriously?” Marrine had to stop her jaw from dropping.

“Of course! Anything to help you do research for the museum. From what I heard, you’re passionate about the wars in the Old World.”

“I am! The Old World is filled with so many tales and rich history that—oh wow, is that The Red Viper’s spear?!” Marrine found herself drawn to a long spear being tended to. She looked it over. From the tip to the end of the weapon, there it was. To her left was a remnant of Ice, Eddard Stark’s original sword. 

While Marrine discussed Ice with Dr. Brennen, a small glint caught her peripheral vision. She turned and saw it. A sword she’s never seen before.

It was old, obviously, but it had been taken care of. It had been loved. Marrine found herself drawn to it. Every step she took, she could hear something else. Something deeper than the echoes and the quiet whispers in the room. Deep mumbles and crashing waves came over her like a hand reaching out to her.

Deep chanting and drums started to play in her ears. She could hear sea waves crashing. They were angry. They were loud. Then she heard someone.

“I hope you drown.”

“Marrine? You alright?” Dr. Brennen called out to her. She snapped out of it and realized she was holding the sword. Several people looked on terrified. Marrine’s eyes widened and she quickly put it down before anyone could say anything. Embarrassed, marine quickly exited the room; Dr. Brennen followed her.

“I don’t understand,” Marrine shook her head. “I heard someone. I heard someone say that they hoped I would drown.” She looked up to Dr. Brennen, slightly distraught. He nodded at his desk.

“I take you as an intelligent person, Marrine,” he began. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Ghosts? Is that sword haunted or something?”

“It is,” Dr. Brennen’s words shocked her. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Dr. Brennen turned his computer screen towards her. She saw tabs open with the same search titles. “Haunted objects”, “Greyjoy swords”, and “Sea Witch”. “Marrine, you’re not the first person to experience something like that. At first, it began with my interns telling me they heard the sea around it. Next, it was a caretaker or two telling me how they heard voices and chanting. Then, it was my last researcher. He’d heard the same threat before throwing up salt water.”

Marrine sat in shock. “Is he alright?”

“He is,” he responded as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “He quit after that. That’s why you’re here. How are you feeling?” Marrine looked around the room, thinking this wasn’t supposed to happen on a first day.

“I’ve never seen that sword before. I noticed the Greyjoy swords search, could it be a family heirloom?” Marrine sat forward. Dr. Brennen gave her a half-smile.

“Unfortunately not. I’ve been in contact with Greyjoy family members and their private collections. This is not one of their swords, at least it’s not Greyjoy sword officially.”  
Marrine frowned. Dr. Brenned clicked his tongue and smiled.

“But it IS connected to Theon and Yara Greyjoy,” Dr. Brennen typed away on his screen. “It’s also connected with one of Robert’s Great Bastards, Gendry.”

“What? That’s amazing!” Marrine exclaimed. “Yara is one of the best leaders of her time and Gendry was one of the best warriors and smithys! That’s incredible. How does this sword connect them all together? Gendry’s from the Crownlands and the Greyjoys rule over the Iron Islands.”

Dr. Brennen turned his screen to show Marrine a young woman holding the sword. The jewels matched her eyes. Her straight face and thousand yard stare bore into Marrine. She was beautiful. She looked like a flower forever preserved as a painting. 

“This is what connected them all together. Her. The woman the sword is named after. The Sea Witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on tumblr (https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/) Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below.


End file.
